The Mystery of ShadowSpell
by OnceInAFullMoon13
Summary: Gwen and Taylor never thought they'd fit in, in the small town of ShadowSpell, Alabama. They go to school, go shopping, everything seems normal right? Well, the only downside is they have to be home by midnight. Its up to Gwen and her new friends to solv.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys! I finally finished my first chapter. So, this is off Pocket Monsters High. Except their humans. So, Lacey is Gwen now. And she has a sister. **

**Enjoy and rate!**

* * *

><p>Are we there yet?" Taylor whined. I looked over at her. Her blond hair in a tight ponytail, and her lashes free of mascara. "Wow, this is the most ordinary thing I have ever seen you in." I laughed at my Lady Gaga wannabe sister. She rolled her blue eyes and went back to listening to her music. Even in Juicy sweats she looked perfect. I have always lived in my LITTLE sisters shadow. "Miss Perfect." People would say. "Your her sister?" Others would laugh. While I was like from another family. I had long black hair, and the darkest brown eyes ever. Besides that, they way everyone knows were sisters is we're the same from neck down. Same skinny waists, same long arms and legs, and even the same waist up. She shows off here curves, I hid them. I like to draw no attention to myself. Anyways, I wonder how this new school will handle Miami girls in their presents. My mom had to move us from Miami to Somewhere in Alabama. Big scutler shock. Getting sleepier I turned off my 3Ds and drifted asleep.<p>

"Gwen, can you bring me that box please?" My mom asked from the kitchen. "Yeah, sure." I mumbled and returned to my Elite 4 battle. So what, I play Pokemon. "Now please!" She yelled, getting irritated. I groaned and picked the heavy cardboard box and carefully walked in to the big kitchen. "Don't they make carts for this?" I panted.  
>"Mom, I'm going to the mall." Taylor announced, while coming down the stairs. Her stilettos clicking on the hardwood. "Ok Honey, be back by 9." She yelled to her. Only she can get away with that. I thought to myself.<br>I went up to my new room (which has no color) and flopped on My mattress. Outside my window I heard muffled voices. Slipping off my hoodie I went to my window. Below, was my sister and some guy, he looked about Her age, 16, were talking. She pointed to my window, so I did the thing I had to. I opened it.  
>"Hey," My sister called in a sweet voice. "Hey Tay." I called back. "Gwen, this is, um, what's your name?" she asked him, while batting her glop of eyelashes. "Jacob." He answered. Losing interest I yelled good bye and shut my window.<p>

"Get up! We have to go to school!" Taylor poked me and threw my covers off. "Why must I suffer because you didn't get your license?" I groaned slumping to my closet. "I'll be down stairs." She announced and turned on her 2inch heels. Sighing I slipped on my new skirt. "**!" I yelled and looked in the mirror. My mom ordered my skirt to short and now people can almost see my butt. Well I maybe over dramatic but still, it's short. I already hate this new school. They're making us wear uniforms. UNIFORMS! But, I guess it could be worse. I could be forced to wear a dress. Anyway so the uniform is a grey sweater that has the school shield on it, with a white blouse and gold tie underneath, a purple gathered skirt, and any shoes you want. That's what I chose whileTaylor chose a different style. She has a long black sweater dress, that has the shield on it also, with a white blouse and knee socks. "Hurry!" "I'm coming!" I yelled back and made my way down stairs in my new black flats.  
>"Two rules," Taylor held up her finger. "One, don't talk to me, two, don't even act like you know me."<br>"You know I could just make you walk." I countered. She puffed out air and slammed her door. I made my way towards the giant new school wondering what will happen today.  
>I cursed myself for choosing the sweater and skirt. The sweater is tightly stretched across my chest, and, like I said again, my skirt is really short.<br>Of course my sisters in my class. I always wonder how she is so smart.  
>"Okay class before we start today I'd like to introduce our two new students." Mr. Whitt stepped to the side revealing Taylor and I. I looked at the boys in their blazers and dress pants. Most with eyes bulging looking like they're going to pop. My mind jumped to Taylor who was checking her nails but realized they were looking at me. Suddenly my insecurities flowed over me. I hate being in the center of attention, and right now that's pretty much the whole guy population. If I were Taylor I would be scoping guy to date but as you can tell I am not, so I just keep flicking my eyes around the room. Most of the guys have returned to normal but still keeping their gazes on me. I just wanted to push Taylor in front of me and feed her to the sharks. Keeping a low gaze I waited for Mr. Whitt to say something.<br>"Please introduce yourselves girls." He waved for Taylor to start and returned to his desk.  
>"I'm Taylor Rivers." Taylor snapped her mirror shut and focused her gaze on the class, sweeping over people she could care less about.<br>I felt a sudden wave of shyness wash over me, but I powered through it and said. "And I'm Gwen Rivers."  
>In the back, Jacob, was smiling at Taylor. 'no doubt she's going after him.' I sneered to myself. "Welcome girls. Gwen,why don't you sit back there," Mr. Whitt pointed to an empty seat in the far right. "and Taylor you may sit next to her."<br>Taylor almost jumped for joy as we made our way to our seats. Her desk was right besides Jacob's while I'm sitting by a blond haired perv, who keeps trying to look down my blouse. The guy grinned as I looked at him. Tall, blond, and judging by the way he acts, he's either popular or wants to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review and tell me any mistakes. I want to know because I'<strong>**m writing on my Ipad. **

**Thanks! **

**Viper out!**

**Peace!**


	2. Please read!

Hey guys. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was going to this week but my computer crashed and my new chapter disappeared! So I'm sorry for the delay, I'm on my iPad and it's really hard to update on it. So hopefully I can get it fixed soon or write it on another computer,, please stay with me through this little delay. I'm so sorry! Viper out 


End file.
